pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Beedrill
Vs. Beedrill is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 4/17/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are wandering through Ilex Forest. The trees are so thick that it is dark, no light seeping through. Togepi: Toge, toge, toge! Elise: I’m glad that Togepi isn’t afraid of the dark. I just wish we could actually see where we’re going. Conway: How about using Clefairy’s Flash? Give us just a little bit of light. Elise: Good idea. Elise reaches into her pocket, as Togepi hops out of her arm, walking off. Elise: Huh? Togepi! Come back! Farfetch’d: Farfetch’d! Ian turns, seeing a Farfetch’d running towards him, swinging its leek in the air. Farfetch’d runs by, scooping up Togepi as it goes. Elise: Hey! Get back here! Farfetch’d runs past a tree, as its leek glows white. It Cuts through the tree, causing it to begin to tip over. Farfetch’d keeps running, Elise following. Ian chases after them, when the tree falls over, cutting off his path. Ian feels the tree, finding it to be very thick, wider at the rim as he was tall. Conway: That Farfetch’d cut through such a tree with ease! Ian: We have to get through. Boy: Help! The two turn, seeing a boy running towards them. He is panting heavily. Boy: Help! My master is caught under a tree! Conway: Another downed tree? Ian: Sounds like the work of that Pokémon. (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, looking it up.) Pokédex: Farfetch’d, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch’d are always wielding a plant stick, as their livelihood depends on them. If the stick is threatened, it will defend it with its life. Boy: You saw Farfetch’d?! Where?! Ooh, now’s not the time for that! Come on! The group runs over, finding an older man down on his stomach with a downed tree on his leg. Old Man: Agh! Sylvester! Finally! Sylvester: Don’t worry Master Yosaku! I brought these trainers to help! Yosaku: Where’s Farfetch’d? We need its Cut! Sylvester: Uh, Conway: Don’t worry. I think we can make it work. Sunkern, come on out! Conway throws a Pokéball, choosing Sunkern. Sunkern: Sunkern! Conway: Use Ingrain! Sunkern glows green, as large roots shoot out of the ground, lifting the branch off Yosaku’s leg. Ian and Sylvester pull Yosaku out from underneath, allowing Sunkern to put the tree back down. Conway: Excellent job, Sunkern. Sunkern: (Happily) Sun! Ian: Sunkern, can you use Ingrain to create a cushion? I need his leg elevated to look at it. Sunkern: Sunkern! End Scene Elise is walking through Ilex Forest, panting heavily. Elise: That thing is fast. I remember Ian battled one once, but nothing else. Ah! (Elise bumps into a tree, falling to her butt. She rubs her nose, as she looks up.) I need light. And help. Clefairy, Oddish! Come on out! She throws two Pokéballs, choosing Clefairy and Oddish. Clefairy: Clefairy! Oddish: Oddish! Elise: Clefairy, use Flash! Clefairy releases a Flash of light, illuminating the area. She looks around, seeing there was no one else. Elise: Ian? Conway? (Sighs) Lost again. I’ll find them later. Listen up guys! We’re looking for Togepi. A Bird Pokémon with a stick took it from us. Come on. Ian has finished wrapping Yosaku’s leg, him groaning. Ian: I’ve done the best I can. But we need to get you to a hospital. Conway: What about Elise? Ian: There’s a tree in the way. It’ll take time to get over it. Yosaku: I can help with that. I run a charcoal making business, which means I use Pokémon that know the move Cut. I can teach your Chikorita the move if that’s alright with you. Ian: Can you teach it in your condition? Yosaku: Don’t underestimate me. I could teach all your Pokémon that move if they could learn it. Elise: Togepi! Where are you?! Clefairy: Clefairy! Oddish: Oddish! The sound of a falling tree crashing travels through the forest, freaking Elise out. She takes off running in that direction. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise finds Togepi and Farfetch’d playing, Farfetch’d impressing Togepi with Cut, chopping down another tree. It crashes down, a few inches away from Togepi, it chirping with excitement. Togepi: Prrrrrrriiiiii! Elise: Togepi! (Elise runs over, picking Togepi up, hugging it.) Don’t you ever run off from me like that again! Farfetch’d: (Angrily) Farfetch’d! Elise: Where’s your trainer, Farfetch’d? Oh well. You’re coming with us. Right, Togepi? Togepi: Togeprrrrrriiii! Oddish: (Nervously) Oddish! Elise: Huh? (Elise looks around, seeing a group of Kakuna on the ground.) Kakuna! And they evolve into, The Kakuna glow, as they begin to evolve. The cocoons break, as Beedrill surround them, the buzz from their wings deafening the area. Elise: Ah! Ian: Chikorita, use Cut! Chikorita raises its leaf into the air, it glowing white. It swings the leaf, Cutting through the thick tree. Chikorita uses Cut again, cutting out a chunk of tree. Conway: Ingrain! Sunkern glows, as it uses the Ingrain roots to push the section of tree out of the way. Ian: Alright. Get him to the hospital. I’m going after Elise. Chikorita hops onto his shoulder, as he takes off running. Conway: She can take care of herself you know! Alright, Sylvester, help me get him. Conway and Sylvester lift Yosaku, as Sunkern hops onto Conway’s shoulder. Conway: Huh. I see why Ian likes this. A Pokémon on the shoulder. Elise: Flash! Acid! Clefairy releases a flash of light, stopping the Beedrill from flying forward. Oddish spits a stream of purple Acid, though it doesn’t hurt the Beedrill too much. The Beedrill all fire purple barbs of Poison Sting, Clefairy is hit and down from the attack, and Oddish taking a heavy hit. Elise: So it is weak to Poison. Poison Sting is a weak Poison move. Clefairy, return! (She returns Clefairy.) Togepi: Toge, toge! Togepi and Farfetch’d are wandering off, as the Beedrill fly after them. Elise: Togepi! Elise runs over, as the Beedrill fire Poison Sting. Elise cradles over Togepi and Farfetch’d, as she’s hit in the back by Poison Sting. Elise: Aaaaaahhhh! Oddish: (Angry) Odd, odd! Oddish glows, as its body morphs. It evolves into Gloom, with one large spot on each bud on its head. Gloom runs forward, intercepting the Beedrill. It releases an odor, the Beedrill driven off. Elise is crouched over, as Gloom comes over. The odor was gone, as Gloom touches Elise’s back, her releasing a moan of pain. Gloom glows a silver color, Elise glowing the color as well. Her injuries are healed, as she gives a sigh of relief. Elise: (Gasping) Oddish. I mean, uh. Ian: Gloom. Elise looks up, seeing Ian walking over, smiling. Ian: Oddish evolved into a Gloom. It evolved to defend you. Elise: Really? Oh, thank you so much Gloom! Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Togepi: Togeprrrrrriiii! Farfetch’d: Far! Ian: Farfetch’d, let’s go back to your trainer. He’s worried. Elise: How long were you watching? Ian: Only Gloom using Moonlight. You were obviously injured. I couldn’t get here in time, due to a downed tree. Farfetch’d: (Ashamed) Far. Ian: Hey, no big deal. Come on. Let’s go. Main Events * Elise's Oddish evolves into Gloom, learning Moonlight as it does. * Elise's Gloom is confirmed to be female, due to gender differences. * Ian's Chikorita learns Cut. * Elise confirms that Fairy type Pokémon are weak to Poison. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Sylvester * Yosaku Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Oddish (Elise's, evolves) * Gloom (Elise's, newly evolved) * Sunkern (Conway's) * Farfetch'd (Yosaku's) * Kakuna (several, all evolve) * Beedrill (several, newly evolved) Trivia * This episode stems from the game, where the player had to chase Farfetch'd, and where the player learns the move Cut. * Gloom is the first of Elise's Pokémon to evolve. * Elise now knows of a weakness of the Fairy type. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise